


You Are My Sunshine

by whitelotus27



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Mamamoo Secret Exchange, Minor Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, moonsun, wheein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitelotus27/pseuds/whitelotus27
Summary: Solar and Moonbyul have been talking for months online. They finally decided to meet up and when they did, something extremely magically happened.





	You Are My Sunshine

Solar stared at her phone furrowing her brows and gently biting her lip.

It’s been two days since she last heard from her friend whom she met online. The raven-haired girl fidgeted uncomfortably, cup of tea in hand. “What could have happened to her?” she thought. Instead of wracking her brain to find an answer, Solar looked outside the window of her small apartment in Seoul and watched passers-by go about their day. 

*Boop*

Her phone lighted up and she gazed at the screen before picking it up: a message from Byul. “Finally,” she whispered under her breath.

“Hey, I’m sorry I wasn’t able to talk to you for the past few days. I’ve been busy with work so if you want to talk more, maybe we can switch to LINE?” the message read.

She bit her lip again, a habit she always does when she’s anxious. Her fingers hovered over her screen and typed, “Sure. What’s your number?”

The moment she sent her message, she immediately downloaded the app, chose a cute photo for her profile, and waited.

*Boop*

“Great. Here’s my number, just save it and hit me up anytime.”

Solar, being the introvert that she is thought of waiting for a few days before contacting Byul. “But what if she forgets who I am and just ignores me?” She thought about it carefully and decided to take up the courage to send that one risky text.

“Hey. It’s Solar. You probably know me as @kittylover on Twitter.”

Minutes turned into hours and Solar quickly regretted ever initiating a conversation with Moonbyul. Before she could even rant about it on her personal account, her phone made that familiar sound she’s been dying to hear.

*Boop*

“Hey there, Solar. I just got off work and will be grabbing some dinner, too. What are you up to?”

She smiled with glee. Finally, she found a friend who understands her, someone she shares the same passion with. Although they each have a different medium, they’re still in the same creative sphere. She was a novelist and Moonbyul was a talented fashion designer.

Never in her dreams did she imagine dating someone as refined and well-respected as her newfound friend – but hey, there are just some things we can’t control.

\-----

The two talked almost every day, and it was something Solar was starting to enjoy. The way Byul expressed herself is way out of the ordinary, but it worked for her. Moonbyul gave her a sense of excitement, her messages were something she always looked forward to.

Finally, they decided to meet up.

Her introverted self wasn't ready for this encounter but she wanted to see the person behind those seemingly sweet messages that were trying to convey something much deeper.

Solar sat by the window at the quaint coffee shop across her apartment, opened the laptop, and continued where she left off with her new novel that’s set to come out next year. She had a head start three months ago, but an unfortunate event happened and had to disappear for a while.

“Is this seat taken?”

She flinched a bit when a voice, she only heard once through her phone, whisper in her ear. “Hey, a-are you…?” she stammered.

“Yes,” she replied with a warm smile. “So, is this seat taken?”

“It is…by you.” Solar blinked twice at her own remark and started mentally berating herself for coming on a little too strong for the first meeting.

“Ah, you sure know how to make a lady’s heart flutter, huh?”

“I mean,” she bit her lips out of nervousness, her eyes darting back and forth.

Moonbyul let out a soft chuckle and opened the menu, “I see that you’ve already ordered. Is their coffee any good?”

The brunette nodded as she stirred her brewed drink lightly with her spoon. “You should try the almond caramel latte. I hear it’s really good – especially since you love almond milk and…” she shut her mouth closed before she could even say another word. Moonbyul didn’t open up about herself that much and the only way she tried to figure her out is by reading in between the lines.

“Oh no,” she thought. “She’s going to think I’m a freak who analyses the trivial things.”

Moonbyul looked up from the menu as grinned. “Wow, you really are a writer,” she grazed at the menu one last time and ordered a salmon sandwich and almond caramel latte. “I’m guessing you’ve figured it out from one of our midnight conversations.”

Solar squirmed in her seat as she felt her cheeks blushing from embarrassment. Those midnight conversations somehow meant a lot to her. It was during those times when she needed someone to talk to, and Moonbyul was there patiently listening to every word she says.

“Don’t be shy around me, Yong Sun.”

The girl sitting across held her breath.

“You’re not the only one who has been paying attention,” she grinned as the other lass looked down trying to maintain her composure and the loud thumping of her heartbeat.

A stroll in the park was what they both needed. They were full and just had to walk it off. They sat in one of the benches and momentarily looked at the starry, starry night.

“It’s beautiful,” Solar whispered, leaned back, and closed her eyes to feel the cool breeze brush against her pale skin.

Moonbyul looked at her with a gentle smile on her face, “It sure is.”

Just then, Solar felt something soft and supple press against her lips – and instead of fighting it, she moved closer to return what was given so warmly.

\------

“So, you’re together, right?” Hwasa smirked as she swivelled in one of Solar’s bar stool. “After what happened the other night, I’m sure something is up.”

“Who’s with who?” Wheein exclaimed as she came rushing through the door. “Oh my god, Solar….are you and that designer chick –”

“She and that ‘friend’ of hers kissed under the full moon last night and I can say that’s pretty damn magical,” Hwasa teased.

“What the heck? You kissed on the first date?”

Solar pursed her quivering lips, “was it too early? I mean, we’re friends, but friends can kiss, right?”

“But not on the lips!” Wheein retorted.

“I know I should’ve pushed her back but…”

“But you wanted it so you welcomed it – with open arms – or I could say, open lips,” Hwasa chuckled in delight.

Wheein was ready to snap a raunchy comment when Solar hushed her with her pointing finger, “no, it’s not what you guys think.”

“So, what is it?”

Before she could answer, her phone lighted up.

“She wants to meet tonight. Oh god. What do I do?”

Hwasa stood up and flipped her long, black locks before placing her hand on Solar’s shoulder, “Meet up. Act like nothing happened, and just stop overthinking things.”

\-----

“About last night,” Moonbyul muttered under her breath, “it was…”

Solar waited in anticipation. 

“...a mistake to make that kind of move,” she continued. “I didn’t mean to assume that it was something you would want. I know we’ve been talking for months but we just met yesterday. I know that this may lead to something good, but, if it’s okay with you, can we take this slow?” 

Solar was at a loss for words. She never thought that Moonbyul was capable of possibly liking another person. 

Every time they talked, it seemed like Moonbyul was carefree and didn’t have time for a relationship. All she cared about was her passion - and that was one of the characteristics Solar adored about Byul. 

Her thoughts were interrupted with Byul placed her hand on top of hers. 

“I think we should definitely take it slow.” 

Byul let out a sigh of relief and tightly held the other girl’s hand. “Solar, before I met you, the sun was like a yellow grape. But you’ve opened my eyes to new things, and because of you, I’m no longer afraid to spread my wings and experience the better things in life - like learning to finally open up to someone who genuinely cares for me. 

Once again, Solar’s blushing plump cheeks became more visibly red with the restaurant’s romantically-lit table setting, and with one assuring smile from Byul, she knew that this would be the start of something wonderful.

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this should be a one-shot fic or a start of a series. Any suggestions?


End file.
